Ben and Ghostfreak
by the guy you know and well
Summary: Ghostfreak has an argument with the other Omnitrix aliens. The topic: how he feels about Ben. He then gives Ben an unexpected visit. WARNING: (Ben/Ghostfreak) mention of (Ben/Way Big) indication to (Ben/Heatblast) and (Ben/Upgrade). Don't worry there is no lemon. One-Shot


Ben and Ghostfreak (Zs'skayr)

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

"Don't deny it." A deep crackling voice said.

"I am not denying anything." A somewhat deep but ghostly voice replied.

"Technically you are." A small frog like being said in a matter of fact voice.

"No one was talking to you, _Galvan_." Ghostfreak said with so much malice in his voice that it was a wonder that they understood what he said.

"My name is Grey Matter."

"And my name is Zs'skayr, but all of you seem to be inclined on calling me Ghostfreak."

"We call you that because that's the name Ben gave you." Fourarms said.

Growling under his breath, he replied: "Stop mentioning that little brat! I absolutely _loath _that idiotic human."

Heatblast just smirked. "Still in denial."

"I AM NOT IN DENIAL!"

Diamondhead came up to the group. "If you hate him so much, Zs'skayr than why do you do the human action of blushing whenever he is mentioned?"

"I what?!" He can't believe that he's been caught. _'And I was on such a long streak.'_ But he had to try to cover it up. "I do not!"

Stinkfly looked intently at his face. "You know, now that mister invincible mentioned it, I am starting to see it."

Everyone there was now staring at Ghostfreak's face, hoping to see such a rare site. Zs'skayr silently counted each of them hoping against hope that at least one of them wasn't here.

Heatblast

Wildmutt

Diamondhead

Xlr8

Grey Matter

Fourarms

Stinkfly

Ripjaws

Cannonbolt

Wildvine

Ben Wolf

Ben Mummy

Ben Victor

Upchuck

Ditto

Eye Guy

Ghostfreak mentally sighed. At least Upgrade wasn't here, scratch that, he's farther away from all of them, at least 10 feet away. Zs'skayr almost immediately noticed the intense glare that was filled to the brim with so much hate that it was hard to remember that the Mechamorph's glare was just that green circle on his face narrowed down.

Well… at least Way Big wasn't here. _BOOM!_ Footsteps as loud as thunder came near. _'Oh crap.'_ The Ectonurite thought as the hundred foot tall alien strolled by, but unfortunately he stopped.

The To'kustar looked down at them all. He raised an eyebrow in wonder as to why they were all staring at Ghostfreak. "What are you all doing?" He asked in his booming voice.

Ditto seemed to be the only one willing to take his eyes off Zs'skayr's face, even if only for a moment. He gave Way Big a large grin before turning his smiling face back to the Ectonurite. "We're waiting to see Casper here blush!"

"Uh. Why?"

"Because it's not every day that you see the so called High Ecto whatcha-ma-call-it blush!"

"Um… Okay." Way Big just walked away.

Everybody leaned in close, so close that all he could see now was their faces. "BEN!" They all yelled out at the same time. At the mention of the name heat instantly rolled onto either side of his singular eye.

"AH HA!" Every single one of them yelled at the same time, excluding Upgrade who just further narrowed his green circle adding just that much more hate to it.

"I knew it!" Heatblast said. "I knew you loved Ben!" Even with the mass of bodies crowding in front of him he could still feel the burning death glare that the white, black, and green alien was currently giving him.

"I do not _love_ Ben! I _hate _him!" Zs'skayr yelled.

"OK then." They all stared at the Pyronite in disbelief. "If _you_ don't want him… then _I'll_ have him."

They all gaped at him.

"Who knows, we might even mate!" He said as he laughed mockingly.

Ghostfreak suddenly got very angry. "You will not touch him!" He yelled as his thin hands grasped the flaming rocks neck.

Heatblast just smirked. "Fine, I won't touch him." he said as he closed his empty eye sockets, turned his head, and raised his hands in a defensive manner. He slightly opened one eye. "But nobody said that _he_ won't." The Pyronite said as he jerked his head behind him.

Everyone turned to whoever he gestured to, which turned out to be Upgrade.

The Galvanic Mechamorph's narrowed green eye returned to its normal circular shape while reeling back in surprised. Not one that's used to being the center of attention (no matter how many times he thinks about that time with the short human and his hypnotizing pocket watch.) he decided to do the one thing that anyone would do: "What?" He asked.

Ghostfreak shook his head and floated away. "Think what you will, but know that this _conversation_ is not over." He said as he disappeared in a dull flash.

"So um… I wonder what Way Big is up to." Xlr8 said.

They all shrugged; That is before a loud moan was heard and the To'kustar's voice yelled out "BEN!" then the sound of a _'SPLASH'_.

Their jaws almost touched the ground. Fourarms was the only one that responded to what just happened. "HOLY CRAP!"

**OUTSIDE THE OMNITRIX: SAME TIME…**

Ben was in the Rust Bucket, Gwen and Grandpa are out buying groceries. Gramps suggested that he stay behind and clean the camper while they were out. And of course he'll say he'll do it, but in the end he ended up not even starting 30 minutes later. He was currently sitting in the kitchen area, his feet propped up on the table. In his hands was his mobile gaming device, he was just about to finish the second to last level of his game when the Omnitrix started acting up.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion as the alien device started to beep, he paused his game and put the game on the table. He turned the Omnitrix as to get a better look at it, it was acting on its own accord by raising the dial and turn as to cycle through the 18 aliens that he has. He wandered which of his alien friends were attempting to come out. Ben's eyes widened as it stopped on Ghostfreak, making it so that he has 19 aliens now. But there's just one problem, Ghostfreak was erased from the Omnitrix, so how does he still have him? The dial sunk back into the watch and a bright green flash temporarily blinded him. When he got his sight back he gasped as he realized that Ghostfreak, the rogue Omnitrix alien that tried to take over his body, was floating right in front of him.

The Ectonurite turned his singular purple eye down at Ben. "Brat." He sneered.

Ben immediately put on a look that reflected Ghostfreak's negative emotion of him. "Ghostfreak." He sneered back.

Zs'skayr ignored his false name. "What a… _unpleasant_ reunion." He almost cackled.

"What do you want?"

The ghost like alien looked at him for a moment. Then "There are many things I want: Power, protégé, revenge, a chance to rule the known universe. The list goes on and on." He said dismissively.

But Ben was not fooled. "_What do you want?_"

Ghostfreak narrowed his eye; he knew that he wasn't going to fool the young human. "I want you, Ben Tennyson. I want your mind, body, and soul." He drew closer to Ben, his left hand's fingers elongated to the point that they were claws and brought them up towards the human's face. "I…" he started, but stopped all movement when Ben brought up the Omnitrix, and with practiced precision, activated it, turned it, and hovered his hand above the dial in a threatening way that said 'I dare you', all in a single second. The form of Upgrade on the Omnitrix dial. "… give up" He said as he looked at the ground now looking defeated with his back slouched.

Ben slightly faltered, lowering his right hand away from the Omnitrix. "Uh, what?"

Ghostfreak just floated there for a moment, not answering for minute. "I knew you wouldn't understand. Heatblast was right, I was in denial."

"Denial of what?"

Zs'skayr just looked at him. He lifted his hand to above his single eye, placing his thumb and index finger in the black seam of his protective gray skin, then spread. Thin black lips were revealed, with extremely uneven and long rectangular teeth that jutted out of his mouth.

Ben gasped, his mouth open just long enough for Ghostfreak to swoop in for a kiss and to insert his long, thin, purple tongue. Gray hands placed firmly on either side of the human's head as to keep him from moving away.

"Mph!" Ben couldn't believe what was happening. Ghostfreak is kissing him. _Ghostfreak is kissing him!_

The human tried to push away, but Zs'skayr's grip on his head was like iron. Eventually, Ben gave in and melted in Ghostfreak's hold. His arms found their way around the alien's neck. Ghostfreak smiled in the kiss, and rapped his thin arms around Ben's waist and pulled him close.

When Grandpa and Gwen came back, it would have been one hell of an understatement if it was said that they were surprised and angry when they saw Ben, naked, and in bed with the supposed deceased rogue Omnitrix alien.

THE END


End file.
